Bottom delivery packages for liquid products have been used for some time. As used herein the term "bottom delivery" package refers to a package having a means to dispense a liquid from its bottom end. Bottom delivery packages are typically flexible and have valves or other closures on their bottoms so as to dispense the liquid by applying manual forces to, i.e. squeezing, the package. Some "bottom delivery" packages rest on their bottom ends where the valve is disposed so that liquid product drains towards the valve when the package is not in use. This eliminates the need to shake the package in order to force the liquid down towards the valve when the package is almost empty. "Bottom delivery" packages may also include hangers or apertures near their tops so as to hang the package from a hook or other type of support. This also drains the fluid towards the valve in the bottom of the package. The liquid can thereby be dispensed by squeezing the package with one hand while it is being supported.
Bottom delivery packages having self-sealing valves for storing and dispensing fluid materials such as shampoos, conditioners, soaps or detergents are generally known in the art. The use of a self-sealing valve eliminates the need to operate a removable closure when dispensing the product. Typically the self-sealing valve has a closed position for preventing any discharge of fluid through the valve when not in use, and an open position to dispense fluid through the valve upon the application of manual squeezing forces. An example of a "bottom delivery" package having a self-sealing valve that rests on its bottom end is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,581 issued to Seifert et al. on Nov. 13, 1990. The package disclosed in Seifert et al. discloses a flexible "bottom delivery" package having a self-sealing valve at its bottom. This package is provided with a base that allows the package to stand in an upright position, with the valve facing downward. Because the package is able to stand upright in this position, labels or other advertising can be placed on the package so that they are read correctly with the package in this position. However, the Seifert package does not include a means adjacent its top end to hang the package from a support. The package must therefore be picked up and placed back down every time it is used. This is inconvenient for the consumer.
An example of a bottom delivery package having a self-sealing valve that can be hung from a hook, shower head or other support is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,006 issued to Drobish et al. on Mar. 1, 1988 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Drobish discloses a flexible package having a self-sealing dispensing valve to provide automatic shut-off and leak resistant inverted storage. The package disclosed in Drobish has a recessed notch or a hook integral with the package so as to suspend the package on a shower head in an inverted position.
This type of package is convenient for dispensing shampoos or conditioners while in the shower. Because the package hangs from the shower head with the valve pointing downward, dispensing liquid from the package is easy. The consumer simply places the palm of one hand under the self sealing valve and squeezes the package with the other hand. Once the correct amount of liquid is dispensed in the palm of the hand the consumer stops squeezing the package whereby the self-sealing valve shuts off the flow of liquid. The self-sealing valve eliminates the need for the consumer to operate some type of additional closure such as a screw on cap. Furthermore, the self sealing valve prevents the liquid product in the package from dripping out of the package and down towards the drain. This causes some of the product to be wasted and also creates a mess in the shower.
Recently in order to save natural resources, there has been a desire to reduce the amount of plastic used to make such "bottom delivery" packages. However, when the amount of plastic is significantly reduced, they become flaccid and bag like and have difficulty standing alone in an upright position. If the package is too flexible to support itself it tips over.
It is preferred that the flaccid "bottom delivery" package be able to stand alone in an upright position while resting on its bottom end has many advantages. Because the top and bottom ends on these packages are typically small it is usually desired to have any labels or other advertising adhered to the side of the package. Therefore, for purposes of displaying the package on a store shelf it is better that the package rest on its bottom end, instead of laying flat on its side, so as to clearly show the label. Furthermore, having the label appear in its upright position while the bottom is pointing down allows the consumer to read the label while it is being hung from a shower head or other support.
In addition, the ability of the flaccid package to stand on its own eliminates the need to ship and store the package in an outer carton or the like so it can stand upright. This reduces the volume of space needed to ship the package and reduces the amount of shelf space needed to display it. Also, eliminating the need for such cartons reduces the consumption of natural resources.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight flaccid "bottom delivery" package to reduce the consumption of natural resources, whereby the package is able to stand alone in an upright position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a flaccid package that can be effectively displayed on a store shelf or the like without the need to ship and store the package in outer cartons.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a flaccid "bottom delivery" package for dispensing shampoos, conditioners, liquid detergents or the like while being hung from a shower head, hook or other support.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a flaccid "bottom delivery" package with a self-sealing valve wherein the valve has a closed position for storage and an open position for dispensing whereby the valve opens in response to manual squeezing forces applied to the package, yet closes when the manual squeezing forces are removed.
The aforementioned and other objects of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter.